


Оно вернулось

by andywarhol



Series: H8FVIII NU [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: Говорят, чудовище с именем богини возмездия падёт однажды от руки сильнейшего. Но это не точно.
Series: H8FVIII NU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895236
Kudos: 1





	Оно вернулось

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minilit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/gifts).



> Сначала он был Немезис, и я дал ему пиздюлей. Потом он был карась, и я дал ему пиздюлей. Сейчас он должен был превратиться в кита, и я бы всё равно дал ему пиздюлей!  
> Великие цитаты Дмитрия Куплинова http://www.youtube.com/user/KuplinovPlay/

Улицы покинутого города были наполнены разрухой, опасностью и смертью. Говорили, в город пришёл некромант из дальних земель. Говорили, что там, откуда он родом, Солнце светит столь ярко, что глаза и волосы всех жителей выгорают под ним почти добела. Говорили, его зовут Николас и он спрятал где-то в глубинах города артефакт, что остановит мёртвых.

Выжившие из города вообще удивительно много говорили. Не думаю, что кто-то из отряда им верил.

Вера во что-либо или отсутствие веры не были нашей работой. Нашей работой было – добраться до города и там попробовать найти этого Николаса и его недобрый артефакт. Или одно из двух. Мы были магами, которые решают чужие серьёзные проблемы за серьёзные суммы денег.

***

Мост был последним, что отделяло меня от остальных.

Мне пришлось отдалиться от отряда из-за вспыхнувшего посреди улицы пожара. Видимо, в толпе мёртвых был кто-то, при жизни обладавший склянкой с жидким огнём. Во всяком случае, лучи заклинания, пронзавшие гнилые головы и заставлявшие живых трупов оседать на землю, не могли вызвать такой эффект. Я шёл последним и прикрывал тылы, поэтому оказался отрезанным от своих и был вынужден искать обходной путь.

Вокруг было красиво. Совершенно пустая широкая улица, мудрёный узор брусчатки под ногами, тихое и уверенное течение воды, силуэт старинной часовни на том берегу, подсвеченный выглянувшей из-за туч Луной. И тут сбоку, примерно в квартале от меня раздался взрыв, полыхнул огонь, а следом из здания выбежал огромный горящий монстр и бросился в воду.

Я возрадовался было, что тварь не должна уметь плавать, выдохнул и попытался связаться с остальными с помощью магического кристалла. Из-за наведённых Николасом чар магия связи сбоила, но я надеялся, что на возвышенности моста у меня получится. Сработало.  
Я успел перекинуться лишь парой слов с Карлом, моим напарником, когда вода разверзлась и сопровождаемый сонмом брызг на меня прыгнул он.

Боги, что же это был за Карась!  
Монструозная туша была размером с небольшой дом, мелкая рыбья голова ощерилась длинными иглами клыков. Туловище, покрытое то ли чешуёй, то ли ошмётками кожи, источало мерзкий гнилостный запах. Вместо плавников спину чудовища венчали четыре ряда длинных костяных наростов, а вдобавок к длинному хвосту, что издали мог бы показаться лоскутами плотной ткани, опоясывающими тушу, у этого порождения кошмара были когтистые руки и мощные ноги с прозрачными перепонками между длинных пальцев.

Я пересёк мост, едва успевая уворачиваться от его клыков и когтей, лихорадочно оборачиваясь и расшвыряв в монстра весь свой запас взрывных и кислотных зелий. Уже почувствовав твёрдую почву под ногами, я понял, что просто так мне от твари не оторваться: смрадный запах преследовал меня тенью, а совсем рядом со мной в такт движениям Карася содрогалась земля.

Он будто бы плясал вокруг меня странный танец, неуместный в своей грациозности, вторя словам сплетаемого мной заклинания. Мне нужно было только продержаться, продержаться ещё чуть-чуть, на последнем дыхании не сделать ошибки в заученных строках.

Из пустоты родилось пламя.

Пламя, что могло растопить бы любой металл, что плавило даже камни мостовой под ногами монстра, жгло монстра. Раны на его мерзком теле выглядели смертельно, кое-где торчали жёлтые кости, ранее скрытые под плотной шкурой и мощными мышцами. Всё вокруг было залито густой чёрной кровью.

Я боялся, что повреждения окажутся менее значительными, чем выглядят, потому решил не добивать тварь, а убраться подальше подобру-поздорову. И когда я уже отошёл от чудовища на достаточное, казалось бы, расстояние, когда я всей душой уже тянулся к товарищам, к Карлу и остальным, плечо моё прошибло жгучей болью: твёрдая костяная игла, коготь, выпущенный рукой агонизирующего монстра, впилась в моё тело.

Меркнущее сознание успело заметить отделившийся от стены здания рядом с монстром силуэт человека. В неверном свете Луны голова его была белой как снег.


End file.
